Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is the development of services for transmitting targeted notification messages to the devices of subscribers to the service. The notification messages may be generated or provided as push messages conforming to various formats for accommodating different device or application types. Given the wide array of differing device types, operating systems and carrier networks to which the devices are configured, the notification messages must be adapted accordingly to ensure delivery. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means for ensuring the proper adaptation or generation of singular notification messages to account for the varying requirements and capabilities of the differing devices, applications or services to which the messages are to be directed.